Quiero Ser Tu Reina (Originals)
by Queen Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline se da cuenta que necesita un cambio en su vida, y por eso decide salir de mystic falls, pero la pregunta es ¿ a donde ir?, ella quiere por primera vez en su vida sentirse libre y tener grandes emociones pero para alguien como ella necesita un lugar donde pase desapercibida y donde lo extraño sea normal, será que New Orleans es el lugar para ella?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! bueno desde hace tiempo que leo sus historias y me parecen fantásticas, y tenia muchas ganas de crear mi propia historia, soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer post, espero de todo corazón que les guste.

* * *

><p>Caroline se da cuenta que necesita un cambio en su vida, y por eso decide salir de mystic falls, pero la pregunta es ¿ a donde ir?, ella quiere por primera vez en su vida sentirse libre y tener grandes emociones pero para alguien como ella necesita un lugar donde pase desapercibida y donde lo extraño sea normal, será que New Orleans es el lugar para ella?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline se da cuenta que necesita un cambio en su vida, y por eso decide salir de mystic falls, pero la pregunta es ¿ a donde ir?, ella quiere por primera vez en su vida sentirse libre y tener grandes emociones pero para alguien como ella necesita un lugar donde pase desapercibida y donde lo extraño sea normal, será que New Orleans es el lugar para ella?

* * *

><p>-Ya se Elena se que es un poco triste pero necesito salir de aquí, quiero algo mejor ¡algo mas grande !<p>

-Care pero New Orleans ¿en serio?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo que ir a un lugar donde no sea tan… extraña, tu sabes lo que dicen que New Orleans es un lugar con un aire un poco sobrenatural

-¡Si lo se! ¿Supongo que la idea de que Klaus este en esa ciudad ayuda un poco en tu decisión no?

-¡Claro que no! Como puedes decir eso por dios, la ciudad es muy grande y creeme que no me topare con el jamas.

-¡Si claro! Si tu lo dices.

-Lo digo porque es asi, ¡ya lo veras!

Se hacia tarde y tenia que terminar mis maletas, mañana por la mañana sale mi vuelo a New Orleans, necesitaba tener todo preparado esta noche para poder salir de casa a tiempo y no olvidar nada importante, porque seguro que si estaba olvidando algo.

_**¿Sera que estoy temando la mejor decisión? Elena tiene razón, Klaus esta en New Orleans y no quiero toparme con el.**_

No pude dormir bien esa noche, los nervios estaban que no me dejaban en paz, si acaso dormi 2 horas fue mucho, pero en realidad no importa podre dormir en el avión.

-Care porfavor apenas llegues me llamas.

-Tranquila Lena que asi será, ven aca y dame un abrazo.

-¡Te voy a echar de menos care! Porfavor cuídate mucho.

-¡y yo a ti igual! No te preocupes que lo hare.

**Pasajeros del vuela 523 con destino New Orlenas porfavor abordar por la puerta Numero 5. **

-¡Ya me tengo que ir! Te quiero mucho, y no te metas en problemas.

-¡y yo te quiero a ti! Descuida que no lo hare, es mas eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, ¡ No te metas en problemas!

Ya estaba en el avión rumbo a mi nueva vida, ya no sere mas la Caroline Forbes controladora que todos conocen ahora sere alguien nuevo, sere alguien fuerte e independiente_**, ¡solo espero que todo salga bien!**_


	3. Chapter 3

New Orleans es una ciudad realmente hermosa, tiene un encanto tan peculiar que realmente no creo que se me haga tan difícil acostumbrarme a este lugar, Por ahora me quedare en un hotel hasta encontrar un lugar para vivir, primero debo saber donde quiero estar y para eso tengo que conocer un poco mas la ciudad.

- Buenas tardes señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Hola buenas, tengo una reserva a nombre de Caroline Forbes.

-!oh seguro! aquí esta, muy bien tiene reservada una de las mejores habitaciones con una vista grandiosa señorita Forbes.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- Soy Ethan cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca porfavor no dude en pedírmelo.

_**Wao en realidad tenia razón esta habitación es hermosa, y la vista es **_**_increíble._**

Desempaque lo necesario para estar un tiempo hasta que encuentre mi casa, aunque me encantaría quedarme siempre en este hotel, pero lamentablemente no me lo puedo permitir, y si quiero seguir aquí almenos unas semanas también debo conseguir un trabajo, porque lo que tengo no me durara mucho- **_Aunque soy un vampiro puedo tener lo que quiero… ¡No no no Caroline no pienses así!_**

Decidida a vivir mi nueva vida como alguien normal decido que lo mejor es ir donde el Señor Ethan y pedirle ayuda con un diario o algo donde pueda encontrar un trabajo y por supuesto también una casa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hola de nuevo! lamento molestarlo pero ¿tendrá algún diario que pueda prestarme?<p>

-¡claro que no es molestia! y si tome Señorita Caroline aquí tiene.

-¡Gracias Ethan! es que necesito un empleo.

-¡De nada Srta Caroline! oh y por si acaso no encuentra nada que le parezca atractivo, mi hermana Margo tiene una tienda de antigüedades cruzando la esquina, y según escuche necesita ayuda.

-¡Entonces no se diga mas! siempre me han gustado las antigüedades, digame donde es y ahora mismo iré a ofrecer mis servicios.

-La tienda se encuentra cruzando la esquina, tiene un letrero marrón, se llama Margo Antiques, dile que vas de mi parte, seguro te hace unas pruebas y si le gustas seguro que te contratara.

-De nuevo gracias y apenas tenga el puesto serás el primero en saberlo.

Subi a mi habitación a ponerme un poco mas profesional y salí directo hacia la tienda de la hermana de Ethan, estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa **_Ojala que si me de el trabajo._**

Al llegar vi una pequeña tienda muy pintoresca con el nombre escrito en letras antiguas, el letrero estaba un poco descolorado, supongo que por la lluvia y el sol, pero me pareció un lugar de lo mas hermoso al entrar, había todo tipo de objetos antigos, habían pinturas, sillas , mesas, esculturas, adornos y hasta joyas. Sin duda alguna este es el lugar donde quiero trabajar.

- Hola jovencita ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Caroline Forbes, ¿usted debe ser Margo?

- Mucho gusto Caroline, ¿a que debo tu visita?

-Bueno como vera, soy nueva en la ciudad y necesito trabajo, estoy quedándome un el hotel Charlotte y su hermano, El Señor Ethan me dijo que usted tenia una tienda de antigüedades y necesitaba ayuda, entonces vine a ofrecerme porque de verdad me encantan las antigüedades, soy muy buena atendiendo a las personas y ¡tengo un gusto impecable!

-¡Wao ya lo veo!, en realidad si estoy un poco necesitada de ayuda y se ve que eres una muchacha responsable, ¿te importaría comenzar mañana?

-¿Que en serio? ¿tengo el trabajo?

-¡Asi es Caroline! bienvenida.

-Muchisimas gracias Margo, mañana a primera hora estoy aquí sin falta, de nuevo gracias.

Al salir de la tienda iba tan feliz que no me di ni cuenta que me había alejado un poco y llegue a un lugar realmente mágico, donde abundaba la música y habían muchos pintores en la acera haciendo hermosas pinturas, sin duda alguna venir a New Orleans había sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Llegue a una cafetería y me senté en la parte de afuera a contemplar aquellas hermosas obras de arte y a escuchar el sonido de las trompetas que entonaban unas piezas espectaculares de Jazz, pedí un dulce exquisito y entre tanto alboroto había olvidado que debía llamar a Elena, ups supongo que debería hacerlo ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

-Elena! Cuanto te hecho de menos, si estuvieras aquí conmigo te encantaría este lugar.

-Care! Al fin me llamas, yo tembien te hecho mucho de menos pero te prometo que pronto ire a visitarte y nos divertiremos en grande pero cuéntame, Como te ha ido?

-Exelente lena! Ya tengo trabajo, mañana mismo comienzo __Dijo con gran emoción__

_-_Wao! no lo puedo creer, tan rápido? _Pregunto incrédula_

-Si Lena! puedes creerlo, es en una tienda de antigüedades de lo mas mona, estoy tan feliz!

-Bueno mañana mismo cuando llegues de trabajar me llamas y me cuentas como te fue en tu primer día ok!

-Claro que si! espero no cometer ningún error porque de verdad siento que no encontrare una mejor oportunidad que esta _Afirmo Care con un poco de miedo en su voz_

-Tranquila Care que tu siempre te las arreglas, ademas eres buena en todo.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga _jajajaja_

-No! lo digo porque es verdad, pero bueno ahora me tengo que ir porque ya es mi turno en el hospital, te quiero Care y suerte!

-Bye Lena yo igua, Gracias!

Luego de hablar con Elena ya me sentía mas tranquila, sabia que todo iba a salir bien y mañana mismo comenzaría mi nueva vida, en esta hermosa ciudad con un trabajo que me encantaba.

* * *

><p>Eran las 7 de la mañana, quede que a las 9 estaría en la tienda de Margo, aun tenia chance para ir a desayunar algo antes de mi primer día, y así mismo ojear algunos diarios en busca de mi nuevo hogar.<p>

-Hola Ethan buen día, como estas?

-Muy bien Srta Caroline, y usted?

-Perfectamente, voy camino a mi nuevo trabajo, gracias a usted _Le dije con una sincera sonrisa_

-No puede ser!, Margo te dio el empleo?

-Si Ethan!, todo gracias a ti.

-Lo sabia! Margo es una excelente persona pero a veces puede ser un poco testaruda, pero tranquila que te acostumbraras a ella.

-Gracias por la advertencia Ethan, pero créeme se lidiar con todo tipo de personas, _Recordando a Katherine, a Bill y sobretodo a el híbrido original… Klaus_, Pero ahora me marcho a desayunar algo antes de que se me haga tarde, chao Ethan y de nuevo gracias!

-Por nada Srta Caroline, suerte!

* * *

><p>Pase por la cafetería del Hotel y desayune algo ligero, quería pasar por la misma cafetería de ayer, pero estaba un poco lejos, así que decidí que seria la próxima ves, aproveche de leer el diario de hoy y encontré varios apartamentos muy cerca de aquí, en el Barrio Frances <strong><em>_Me agrada y así estaré cerca del trabajo, hoy mismo llamo para cuadrar una cita_,<em>**Termine mi desayuno, apunte los números telefónicos y fui directo a mi nuevo trabajo.

-Hola Caroline llegas temprano, como estas? lista para tu primer día? _dijo aquella mujer tan amable_

-Buen día Margo, muy bien y tu?, súper lista para comenzar a trabajar, tu solo dime que hacer.

-Bueno cariño yo me encargo de atender a los clientes que están interesados en las cosas que están en los mostradores y al frente de la tienda, tu te encargaras de enceñarles las cosas que están en la parte de atrás y en el deposito, así que lo primero que debes hacer es ir alla y familiarizarte con cada uno de los objetos.

-Exelete! _Dije con gran entusiasmo_ , ya mismo voy a hacer lo que me dices.

Fui a la parte de atrás de la tienda, ayer cuando vine por primera vez no la había visto y realmente aquí a tras tiene un aire mucho mas majestuoso y misterioso, tiene hasta un pequeño jardín con hermosas flores y helechos, me fascina!

Toda la mañana paso muy rápido, por ahora estaba en el deposito haciendo un inventario de las piezas de porcelana, hasta que una voz familiar me llamo la atención. _**oh no puede ser es ella**_ _Pense_

_-Si Margo estoy buscando una silla para mi armario, tiene que ser algo digno de una reina._

_-Oh por supuesto!, las sillas están en la parte de atrás, ven y te muestro, así conoces a mi nueva empleada Caroline!_

_-Caroline dijiste?_

_-Si Rebekah!, Caroline la conoces?_

_-Bueno conozco una Caroline pero esta en Mystic Falls así que no creo que sea ella, ademas ese es un nombre común._

**_Oh no! Vienen hacia acá, ok Caroline pon tu mejor cara y aquí nada paso._**

-Rebekah ella es Caroline Forbes, Mi nueva ayudante!

-Oh Dios mío!, Niklaus se va a morir cuando se entere que estas aquí.

-No Rebekah, Porfavor no le digas nada, yo me vine de mystic falls para comenzar una nueva vida, y alejarme de problemas, y klaus siempre son problemas.

-Ustedes se conocen? _Dijo Margo un poco sorprendida_

-Pues supongo que el mundo es un poco pequeño querida _ Afirmo Rebekah _

-Sabia que algo así pasaría, pero no pensé que tan pronto _Dije en un tono molesto_

-Bueno querida, si no querías que etso pasara no hubieras venido en primer lugar.

-Ya ese no es el tema Rebekah, ya no tiene caso _ Dije con desgana_, vamos te mostrare, hay una silla perfecta para ti.

-Como sabes lo que Rebekah quiere Caroline?, No hay manera de que nos hayas escuchado.

**_Oh Oh, Supongo que los nervios me traicionaron, como le digo a Margo que tengo súper oídos de Vampiro? _**

-Eh bueno!, es que estaba saliendo y las escuche hablar _Afirme un poco nerviosa, no quería perder mi trabajo tan rapido_

-No tan rápido Carolie _ Dijo Margo sospechando_, tu eres Vampiro no es así?

-Como? de que hablas Margo, jeje eso es imposible _Dije muy nerviosa_

-Mira cariño Margo es la Bruja de nuestra familia, ella es de confianza Caroline, no tanto como tu y tus amigos que muchas veces quisieron asesinar a Klaus _Menciono Rebekah con odio_

-Eres una Bruja?, _Pregunte incrédula a Margo_

-Si Caroline lo soy!, y ya basta Rebekah, estoy segura que Caroline y sus amigos tuvieron sus motivos para hacerle eso a Klaus, Tu y yo sabemos que tiene un pasado un poco perturbador, pero no te preocupes cariño el ya no es así, han pasado cosas que lo han hecho cambiar.

**_Klaus? cambiar? no puedo creerlo, yo se que el no era malo del todo, pero que lo habrá hecho cambiar? y en tan poco tiempo!._**

-Lo se Caroline es dificil de creer, pero mi hermano ya no es igual, ya no es como antes, ya no mata por gusto ahora lo hace por necesidad, y si viniste a esta ciudad para alejarte de los vampiros y los problemas, pues no fue la mejor opción! _Dijo con un ademan serio_, Donde estas viviendo? me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

-En el hotel Charlotte por ahora _Le dije no muy segura_, salgo a las 8 de la noche podemos quedar a esa hora.

-Perfecto!, Y bueno vengo otro día por la silla ahora tengo que hacer cosas mas importantes y ya he perdido mucho tiempo, _Le dijo a Margo, y esta ultima asistió con una sonrisa_, Chao Caroline nos vemos luego.

-Adios Rebekah, y porfavor no le digas nada a Klaus que estoy en la ciudad, _Le implore_

-Tranquila no se lo diré, pero créeme no te sorprendas si el ya lo sabe, las noticias corren muy rápido aquí en el Barrio Frances.

Rebekah salió por la puerta, luciendo un poco cambiada, estaba mas madura creo y no tan fastidiosa como siempre, tenia mucho que pensar no puedo creer las cosas que dijo sobre Klaus, pero ya me aclarara esta noche en la cena.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Holaaa! Porfavor diganme si les gusta mi historia, como les dije es la primera que hago, y me gustaría saber, porfavor comenten para saber si la sigo o la dejo así.<strong>_

_**Graciass!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Se hicieron las 8 de la noche, el dia paso extremadamente lento _**–O serán las ancias que tengo de saber que quiero decirme Rebekah?-, **_trate de no darle mucha importancia al tema durante el dia, pero fue imposible, no podía olvidar sus palaras - _Lo se Caroline es dificil de creer, pero mi hermano ya no es igual, ya no es como antes, ya no mata por gusto ahora lo hace por necesidad, y si viniste a esta ciudad para alejarte de los vampiros y los problemas, pues no fue la mejor opción_!-, De verdad yo no quiero problemas pero si es necesario luchar para estar en este lugar, pues lo hare porque realmente me agrada y quiero que sea mi hogar.

Estoy en mi habitacion y el telefono repica, voy rapido a cogerlo y si afirmativamente es Rebekah, me espera en el restaurant del hotel para hablar, bajo enseguida y la veo esperándome en una mesa un poco apartada.

-Hola Caroline, porfavor toma aciento –Me dice con un tono serio, pero amable-

-Hola Rebekah, -Le salude de la misma manera-

-Caroline, voy a ir directo al grano, -Dijo de manera rápida mientras tomaba aire-, Niklaus desde que llego a New Orleans se a empeñado en ser el rey de la ciudad, y en cierto modo me gustaba su idea, porque hace muchos años así lo fue, pero durante el intento de lograr hacer de New Orleans su reino, se ha ganado muchos enemigos, mas de los que ha tenido toda su vida y créeme son demasiados -Menciono esta ultima frase con un aire de obstinación-

-Rebekah, que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? -Aspete un poco molesta- **_Aunque no puedo negar que siento un poco de lastima por Klaus. _**

-Tienes mucho que ver querida! -Menciono con un tono que me quería hacer pensar que era algo obvio-

-No te entiendo!, porfavor explicame! -Le exigí-

-Solo hay una manera de salvar a Klaus de su propia destrucción!, y esa eres tu Caroline!

-Yoo?, te has vuelto loca?, como se supone que yo voy a salvar a Klaus? -Le dije con incredulidad-

-Tu sabes perfectamente lo que el siente por ti, el te ama Caroline, y aunque no lo quieras aceptar tu también sientes algo por el, y se que no vas a dejar que nada le pase.

-Pues estas muy equivocada, -Le dije alterada- a mi Klaus me importa en lo mas mínimo, el solo se mete en sus problemas y no tengo que ser yo quien lo saque de ellos -Le dije parándome de la mesa- y si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, pues has perdido tu tiempo, porque no pienso ayudarte, hasta luego Rebekah. -Le dije saliendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a que fuera detrás de mi-.

**_No puedo creer que ella me pida eso, acaso no entiende que no quiero saber nada de el ni de ningún problema_**, -Pense mientras me dirigía a aquel lugar que tanto me había gustado el otro día, donde estaban todos aquellos pintores-

Pero al pasar por un callejón algo llamo mi atención, escuche un grito de una mujer pidiendo auxilio, y enseguida afine mi oído y la escuche rogando que porfavor no le hiciera nada, salí corriendo a velocidad vampirica a ayudarla, pero cuando llegue era tarde. La mujer estaba muerta en el suelo y parada frente a ella estaba un hombre alto, corpulento y me miraba de una forma aterradora, venia hacia mi y cuando lo pude ver mejor afino sus colmillos e iban directo a mi cuello, en ese momento hice lo mismo y fui directo a el para defenderme.

-Alejate de mi si no quieres que te haga daño! -Le dije a aquel hombre poniendo mi mejor voz de valiente-

-Jajaja claro una niñita como tu me va a hacer daño a mi?, -Dijo acercándoce a mi mientras introducía su mano en mi pecho para arrancar mi corazón-

-Dejamee! -Le grite tratando de zafarme de el, pero sin duda era mucho mas fuerte que yo y no tenia caso seguir luchando-

-Oh pequeña! como voy a disfrutar verte morir, aunque lastima porque estas muy buena -Dijo pasando su boca por mi cuello-

**_Suéltala Marcel o te juro que te mato! -Escuche a lo lejos, estaba a punto de desmayarme, el dolor era muy fuerte, no aguante mas y caí a sus pies, pero antes el tal marcel me había soltado para enfrentarse a mi salvador-_**

Desperte un poco dolorida, y confundida, pero no tenia ninguna herida, estaba recostada en una gran cama de metal forjado, cubierta en sabanas de seda y entraba una cálida brisa por una ventana de dos puertas que estaba frente a mi, la habitación estaba oscura, solo era iluminada por unas cuantas velas en un antiguo candelabro al lado de la cama, y cuando me doy cuenta nisiquiera traía puesta mi ropa, tenia un fino vestido color rosa pálido que me tapaba justo lo necesario, en ese momento entre en pánico, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos quien me había o puesto allí, hasta que escuche una voz...

-Ya despertaste amor, estuve esperando por ti mucho tiempo -Oh dios mío esa voz me erizaba la piel-

- Klaus!, que hago aquí? a donde me has traído?, que haces tu aquí? -Dije sentndome en la cama rápidamente-

-Tranquila amor, estas a salvo -Afirmo-, te topaste con un imbécil en la calle, pero ya me encargue de eso, aquí estarás a salvo y nada te pasara.

-Pues gracias pero ya me voy! -Dije molesta-, Y tu Klaus, tu me quitaste la ropa? Donde esta mi ropa? -Dije aun mas molesta-

-Que preferías amor? estar llena de sangre o con ese vestido que te sienta tan bien? -Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza-

**_No puede ser si me sigue mirado así me voy a a volver loca,_** -Pense con ganas de abrazarlo y agradecerle, pero no jamas haría eso-

-Prefiero irme ya mismo de aquí Klaus, -Parandome de la cama rápidamente, pero el era mas rápido y me sujeto hasta acercarme a el-

-Nada de eso amor , tu no te vas de aquí -Dijo de nuevo mirándome con esos ojos que me derretían-

-Claro que me voy! -Replique haciéndome la dura-, Y ya no me digas mas amor!.

-Ok amor, -Se burlo de mi-, pero porfavor quédate solo hoy para explicarte como son las cosas aquí, ya Marcel sabes que estas aquí y también sabe que eres importante para mi, no se detendrá hasta hacerte daño, por eso te necesito aquí, donde pueda protegerte, seria mucho mas fácil para mi, así no tendría que seguir persiguiendo por todos lados.

**_Que soy importante para el?_** -No puedo creerlo, si sigue así me lo comeré a besos-, **_Ya va acaba de decir que me estaba siguiendo?_**

-Me estabas siguiendo Klaus? -Dije sorprendida mas que molesta-

-Si amor, desde el primer día que llegaste aquí Ethan me informo de tu llegada, y no podía dejar que nada malo te sucediera, por cierto gracias por decirle no a Rebekah, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, aunque es verdad lo que ella dice amor, yo estoy enamorado de ti y eso es lo peor que puede pasar en este momento, porque si mis enemigos se enteran irán tras de ti, pero eso jamas lo permitiré.

-Vaya!, Siempre Tu! poniendome en peligro, pero descuida se cuidar de mi misma. -Dije en tono orgulloso-

-Ja claro amor! como hace unas horas en el callejón no?, Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ya estarías muerta -Dijo en tono burlon-

-Esta bien Klaus, hoy me quedare aquí, pero mañana temprano regresare a mi hotel y no nos volveremos a ver, yo me cuidare de ahora en adelante y no buscare mas problemas, no me hace falta tu protección, y ahora porfavor retirare, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Como digas amor, pero créeme jamas te dejare sola, siempre te protegeré aunque no lo quieras. -Dijo marchándose sin darme tiempo a responder-

Pasaban las horas y no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba recostada a la ventana observando lo calmada y tranquila que se ve New Orleans de noche, pensando que todo seria mas fácil si fuera así siempre, no puedo creer aun que esta aquí en su casa, en la casa de Klaus pero menos puedo creer que el me haya dicho todas esas cosas, yo ya sabia que me amaba pero no de esa manera, juro protegerme y aunque trate de negarlo, se siente muy bien sentirme protegida por la criatura mas poderosa de la tierra.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigían al cuarto, rápidamente me acosté en la cama y ,me hice la dormida, no quería volver a hablar con el porque sentía que si lo haría le diría que si a todo y me quedaría aquí en este palacio con el para toda la vida y eso no esta bien, -Sentí que abrieron la puerta y alguien entro, en susurros me dijo-

_-No voy a permitir que nadie te dañe amor, tu eres muy importante para mi y te cuidare, te tendré a mi lado no te dejare marchar de nuevo, te amo Caroline_. -Salio del cuarto pero antes deposito un sube beso en mi mejilla que me hizo querer abrir los ojos y besarlo hasta morir, pero no eso no lo podía permitir-.

* * *

><p><strong> Graciaasss sasuhina-itahina 100 por tu comentario.<br>**

**Espero que sigan leyendo y comenten porfiss, para saber si les gusta.**

**Saludoss**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holaa chicas, lo siento por tardar tanto, lo que pasa es que esperaba un poquito mas de Reviews para saber que les parecía, y que bueno que les gusto! Mil gracias por leerme.**_

_**Les digo que esta escena es un poquito hot, pero solo un poco luego viene lo mejor! Besoss**_

* * *

><p>Desperté sintiendo la suave brisa de la mañana recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la sensación que provoco el tacto de mi vestido de seda me hizo recordar donde estaba, lo que paso anoche y las ganas tan grandes que tenia de buscar a Klaus y decirle que seria suya por siempre, pero no podía evitar el hecho de que el, el mismo hombre que se apoderaba de mis sueños y fantasías era el hombre que tanto daño le hizo a mis amigos, el que me separo de Tyler y tantas veces quisimos asesinar. Pero era imposible no sentir algo por el, si no fuera por esos detalles el seria el hombre perfecto, a su lado me sentía segura yo se que nada me pasara siempre y cuando el este a mi lado, pero no puedo, no puedo sentir nada por el no estaría bien.<p>

-Buenos días amor –Dijo esa voz tan provocativa y masculina que me ponía los pelos de punta-.

-Buenos días Klaus -Logre decir en un hilo de voz-

-Como has dormido?, espero que bien te he dado la mejor habitación , mi habitación! -Haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-

**_Que? su habitación? estoy en su cama, en sus sabanas!, -pensé- _**

_-_Solo que sin ti -Dije en voz baja-

-Que has dicho amor?, sin mi que? -Pregunto curioso-

-Oh! nada nada, eso no fue lo que dije -Trate de parecer creíble, pero puso cara de no creerme, gracias a dios cambio el tema-

-Bueno cariño, podemos bajar el desayuno esta listo, quise esperar por ti y así desayunar juntos.

-Gracias, pero ya debo irme. -Dije levantandome de la cama y tapandome con las sabanas, era de día y se podía ver mucho mejor mi casi desnudo cuerpo-.

-No!, nada de eso. Primero vamos a comer y luego podrás irte.

**_Enserio me dejara ir? no insistirá un poco mas en que me quede? -Pensé-_**

-Ok como digas, pero que sea rápido, necesito llegar al trabajo y ya se me hace tarde. -Trate de mostrar desinterés-

-No creo que eso sea problema, hoy es domingo y según tengo entendido los domingos no trabajas, así que podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que queramos. -Dijo victorioso-

-Oh cierto! donde tengo la cabeza dios mío, bueno pero no pensaras que bajare en estas fachas!, donde esta mi ropa?.

-Lamento decirte que tu ropa esta en la basura, estaba hecha trizas así que deberás bajar así! pero descuida que solo están las empleadas, Elijah y Rebekah están fuera de la ciudad! -Menciono en un tono sumamente provocador-

-Esta bien pero no permitiré que tu me veas con este vestido tan corto y descubierto. -Dije simulando rabia, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era quitármelo y lanzarme encima de el-

-Cariño, olvidas que ya te e visto con menos ropa que eso? -Dijo picandome un ojo-

-Hay ok Klaus! -Ahora si estaba molesta-, Vamos a comer y terminemos con esto de una vez.

**Klaus POV**

Bajamos al desayunador, y no podía evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, era exquisita, su cuerpo era suculento, había tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida pero ninguna era como ella, Caroline era diferente, ella brillaba estaba llena de luz y su aroma era hipnotizante. Ese vestido vaya que le quedaba hermoso, era tan provocador y marcaba sus curvas de una manera tan sexy, podía ver a través de la fina tela como se marcaban sus redondeados pechos y sus pezones estaban atrapados debajo de ella, como quisiera arrancarle el vestido y liberarlos, hacerla mía!, aquí mismo en la mesa, en el piso, en las paredes, en cada rincón de esta mansión! y saborear su boca y su cuerpo entero.

-KLAUS! Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa manera? -Su voz tan dulce pero a la vez altanera me saco de mis morbosos pensamientos-.

-Lo siento amor!, es que ese vestido te queda de maravilla! -Dije aguantando las ganas de quitárselo-

-Porfavor ya para o me iré, podemos comer en paz?, y en paz me refiero a sin tener que hablarnos!.

-Buen provecho, espero que todo sea de tu agrado! -Dije en forma cortante-

-Gracias, digo lo mismo. -Respondio de la misma manera-.

-Si que lo eres amor, -Me miro con timidez y ya sabia que en ese momento no podría mas y me pare rápido de la mesa la tome de la cintura y la recosté en la pared-

-Que haces Klaus?, Porfavor sueltame -Dijo con la respiración agitada, estaba sudando y nerviosa-

-Lo siento cariño pero no puedo aguantar mas. -Rapidamente le rompi ese hermoso vestido y quedo con los pechos al aire, los vi con unas ganas tremendas y enseguida los tome con mis manos mientras le besaba el cuello, estaba tan excitado que sentía que mi erección rompería mis pantalones, introduje una mano en sus bragas y pude notar que ella estaba tan excitada como yo al sentir lo mojada que estaba termine de bajarle vas bragas y la cargue llevándola a la mesa para hacerla mía de una vez por todas.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto?, aquí no se acaba esta escena HOT así que si quieren saber que pasará espero sus Reviews.<em>**

**_Besoss!._**


End file.
